Where in teh World is Carmen Sandigo: Redemptioon
by Joseph Third IV
Summary: In a stunning twisty of fate, Carmen sandigo must saved the world form certain destructuion! Actiopn! Thrills! Romancxe!


chapter 1: carmen sandigo is in new york

"hi i'm carmen sandigo" she said walking into police office.

"you can't be carmen sandigo," said policeman. "carmen sandigo is more craftier."

"but I'm carmen sandigo and i'm turning myself in she said"

"okay fine come to prison with me."

and then she was locked up.

chapter 2: cameron sandigo

"hahaha! our plan is starting to work!" said cameron sandigo, looking on big tv screen.

big tv screen had map of whole wrold and there was dot in new york.

"now that carmen sandigo is in new york we can start steeling all the rainbows from their gay pride parade baloons and become rich and famous!"

and then suddenly news bulliten showed up on tv screen

"thus just in carmen sandigo has escapeed and she's steeling all the rainows from their gay pride parade baloons and become rich and famous!"

cameron sandigo laughed manicaly.

"that's what everone gets for capturing carmen sandigo" cameron sandigo said

suddenly cameron sandigop wsas rejoined by carmen sandigo the two sandigo's reunited.

"hi cameron" the sandigo said.

"hi back"

"we have rainbows"

"yeah we do"

"now we become rich and famous"

"hey guys"

"oh hey its you"

"how are you sandigos"

"i told you neer to come back here" the sandigo said to police woman.

and then police woman went splat because sandigo pushed her into pit full of spiky jello.

'hahah i knew spiky jello was good ideawhoahwoahoqaaaaa" and then sandigo fell into pit of spiky jello.

"noooooo! sandigo!" sandigo said crying hysterically. "oka new york now it's personal.

chapter 3 sandigo steals al the color from the wrld.

sandigo put on a red bra and red loincloth.

'okay now its personal' said sandigo taking spacejet to new york. sandigo made a stop at th e moon and harvested moon rocks to bild evil device

chapter 4: sandigo bilds evil device

sandigo was working on evil device when suddenly police woman walked in!

"oh sit you're not dead how are you not dead i killed ou" sandigo said

"it was jello i could survive that"

"then maybe sandigo is alive1"

"no, sandigo's dead! i killed sandigo!"

"! you bastard!"

then sandigo kicked policewoman into pile of molten jelliten that was alive and also eats pewople who aren't named sandigo. it was a more deadlier sandigo trap.

sandigo was crying.

'i'll never get him/her back!' (which sandigo survived is a mystery remember/)

but then sandigo had change of hart.

'i vorgot! MOON ROCKS CAN REVIVE PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY ARE MADE OF STARS!"

chapter 5: moon rocks can revive people

"okay in order to revive sandigo i need plutonium toactivate star compounds in moon rocks so that i can bring my sister/brother back to liiives' he yelled out

'but where am I get plutonium?" yelled to sky.

"that's where i come in" and then suddenly

Bobby fett came into room!

'omgosh its bobby fett he so dreamy' said sandigo.

sandigo swooned.

"thats right girlfriend/boyfriend i'm here to rescue you and give you plutonium.

"but how get plutonium?"

'i'll tell you but only if we has sex'

'I don't know bobby i'm married.'

"sorry then no plutonium for you."

"oh that sucks then.

"offers still on the table."

"fine."

and then bobby fett stuck his dick into sandigos butt and humped until he came.

"that was good said sandigo."

"you're right can I clean you up~" asked chanpo.

and then he did.

MEANWHILE IN NEW YORK A PRIVATE EYE IS PRIVTE ETYD.

"I'm private eytd," said private ed. "we have to solve mystery .plutonium has been stolen from underneath president's matress!"

'not good" said police woman.

"we need to catch this sandigo person! WHERE IN THE WORLD IS SANDIGO!"

chapter 6: sandigo and bobby fett steal plutonium

"hahaha" said shadowy figure "i have plutonium! now sandigo will never get it!"

sandigo and bobby fett burst in to president regis' office.

"freeze president regis" said bobby fett aiming his lazer.

"bounty hunters don't aim your lazers" said president's mom.

and then president's mom was shot and died.

"hahaha silly presidents mom is shot in head" said bobby fett

and then sandigo slapped bobby

"you killed my mom that way remember"

"nooooooooo" said president regis

"there are three letters in the way I'm feeling..s..and d.. and.."

'would you like to buy a vowel said vannah white"

"an a please" said regis"

"SAAAAAAAD"

and then sandigo started crying because she tooken life to save sister."

"noooooo! just give plutonium we'll revive wife!" said sandigo.

only..

plutonum wasn't there!"

and there was not!"

"dear sandigo

if you want the plutonium

meet me at 34th street

you can make mircles happen!

BUT YOU MUST CUM ALONE!"

Sorry bobby.

and then sandigo shot bobby in balls.

"you were too small anyway."

sandigo bust through oval office window and set out in search of 34th street.

Chapter 7: miricle on 34th stret

sandigo confronted shadowy figure on 34th street

'do you know why this place is called 34th street' said shadowy figure

'no why' said sandigo brandishing gunn.

"because i killed thirty for people on it said shadowy figure."

shadowy figure got knef out and ran towards sandigo!

sandigo started knef fighting with shadowy figure!

they fought and they fought and one of them stepped on an undtripped land mime.

'sorry landmime"

entire city of new york was on fire! it burned down

and then from the sky came a heavnyl light

and

and

sandigo saw who shadowy figure was

it was the other sandiego!"

"oh my gosh I can't believe you're still alive, sandigo! but,, but why?" cameron sandigo said.

IT was...carol sandigo!

'i thought you died years ago when you were shot in brain by jelly trap we nstalyed last tuesdyy'

'oh no, i'm still alive!'

and then the two sandigos were standing there, guns pointed at eachother.

'give me the plutonium

'give me the moon rocks

'give me your vagina' said bobby fett.

and then bobby fett was shot in balls.

'you were too small anyway.'

suddenly..!

a shot rang out

and carol sandigo fell ded!

"I didnt fire that did i?" asked cameron. He unloaded six shots into the window o fan elterly persion to check.

"no..but then who did?'

dropping from the sky it was...

mojcarmon sandigo!

'carmen sandigo you're alive i thought you were dead!"

they hugged.

"can we have plutonium?"

and then they were back in the lab.

chapter 8 it's all over

and with the plutoium and moon rocks..

he created device that could rase dead!

'this is wonderful!"

and then

bang

ther was a bang

and outside they saw

THE APOCOLYLSPE WAS HPPENING!

'oh no' the slimes must have gotten out

there was jelly and ham everywhere

suddenly

JESUS AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Moja flew down and destroyed the sandigo complex.

"no..moja why..?" ased cameron sandigo.

"You know why!"

and then jesus bolt obliterated all.

the world ended and only one articat remanned.

"i must safeguard this. it cannot get into the hands of evil lest terror be wrought upon this world."

so he held onto it until one day as he was walking he dropped it.

"what is this" said woman.

a volcano erupted nearby.

mulans mom walked up.

on the back of the charred device there was inscription.

"ancient amethyst of the moon"


End file.
